L y Super Mario Bros
by The Crazy Cat Cheshire
Summary: One-shot ¿Que pasa cuando L descubre gracias a Light y la Nintendo DSi el juego de Super Mario Bros? Este es mi primer fic de Death Note, y mi primera publicacion aqui en FF, leanlo onegai! Hideki Akira


**L y Super Mario Bros**

_Este one-shot toma lugar cuando Elle y Raito están encadenados. Además, es una adicción mía y experiencia propia._

_El lindo de Elle Lawliet y elbaka de Raito Yagami no me pertenecen, son obra del gran Takeshi Obata. Aunque espero que un día me los regale y así yo cambiaria la historia, haciendo que Raito muriera y mis cositas de Elle, Mello, Matt y Rem estuvieran vivos y felices, igual que Near ^^._

* * *

Todo el equipo de investigación se encontraba durmiendo en el cuartel general de Eru. Excepto por L y Raito, que seguían investigando el caso Kira.

L investigaba como Kira conseguía la información para matar a sus victimas. Mientras Raito…

_(Inserta cancioncita de Super Mario Bros ^^)_

L: Raito, ¿Qué haces?

R: Humm, amm, nada L-dijo escondiendo detrás de si el DS.

L: A mi, no me engañas, se que estas escondiendo algo-dijo parándose de su sillón favorito.

R: No, ¿Cómo crees?-dijo con fingida inocencia.

L: ¡Se escuchaba la musiquita, a mi no me pillas!-dijo mientras saltaba encima de Raito.

L tumbo a Raito al piso de espaldas, ocasionando que Raito tirara el videojuego al otro lado de la sala. L se levanto al mismo tiempo que Raito y _(tropezándose)_ intentaban llegar antes que el otro donde el videojuego. Raito aprovecho que a su lado se encontraba un carrito con muchos _(muuuuuuuuuuuuchos)_ dulces, para tomar uno y lanzárselo a L, que le cayo en plena cara. L le lanzo un cojín, hasta que en un descuido, L aprovecho para correr donde el Nintendo Dsi rojo.

L lo tomo y empezó a correr por toda la sala, seguido _(involuntariamente)_ de Raito, quien estaba siendo arrastrado por la cadena.

L se sentó en el piso y abrió el desconocido aparato para el, en la pantalla se podía leer: Super Mario Bros.

L: Raito, ¿Qué es esto?-pregunto agitándolo en el aire.

R: Eso, es la última versión de Nintendo, de juegos portátiles. ¿Nunca has tenido uno?

Elle simplemente negó, y le hizo un ademán con la mano para que le enseñara como jugar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-2 horas después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

R: Y así se mata a Browser-dijo Raito entregándole el videojuego con una nueva misión.

Había pasado las últimas dos horas enseñándole como jugar el estupido videojuego y a cada cinco minutos, L tenía más de diez críticas listas para lanzarlas a toda velocidad contra Raito, lo que le ocasionaba dolor de cabeza.

Le había explicado dos veces que Browser _(un tortuga-dragón)_, no existía y que solo era un personaje ficticio. Y aun así seguía sin captarla. También le había dicho que tenía que salvar a Peach _(la princesa)_, y en cuanto le termino de decir el nombre decía:_"¿Todo este puto rollo para salvar un jodido durazno?"_Le tuvo que explicar que _"el jodido durazno"_ era una princesa. Y al parecer ahora aunque sea parecía entender.

L: Arigato gozaimasu Raito.

R: Hai, ahora me voy a dormir-dijo yéndose hacia el sillón de al lado para acostarse.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Otras dos horas mas-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

L: ¡Kukuku, toma eso tortuga-teme! ¡Nadie puede contra L!-gritaba a todo pulmón a la pantalla-. ¡Puta madre! ¿Quien coño pone una planta saliendo de un tuvo? ¡Esto es demasiado irreal! ¡Pero coñoooooooooooooooooooooo! ¿Cómo es eso de que tienes que tratar con tortugas dementes? ¡Me cago en dios!

Raito seguía muuuuy dormido, pues no habían descansado, y para colmo tener a un friki encadenado con el no era la mejor opción cuando tienes sueño.

Raito, al escuchar el grito de Elle, se despertó y fue donde estaba el azabache.

R: ¿Sigues jugando eso? Y vas en… ¿el quinto nivel? ¡Tienes que estar de broma! Dámelo, lo tengo que cargar.

Al escuchar la ultima frase, L empezó a gritar y a correr, arrastrando a Raito.

L: ¡! ¡Jamás me lo quitaras!

¡!

R: Tu mismo dices que es irreal, por favor L-decía con cansancio.

L empezó a correr, pero tropezó y el videojuego salio volando por la puerta del balcón _(que estaba abierta)_, cayendo hasta la calle.

R: Ahhh, por fin-dijo Raito arrastrando a L hacia un sillón y acostándose.

L miraba el balcón con ojos de querer llorar y una mueca de tristeza muy tierna.

L: ¡Mario!-lloriqueaba.

**

* * *

**

_No salio como esperaba, pero bueno. A mi me paso eso ultimo, solo que era el juego de Zelda y se me cayo de un tercer piso TT_TT Como llore ese día._

_Dejen reviws por favor. Es mi primera historia publicada aquí y mi primera de Death Note. Acepto de todo. ^-^_

**Nota:**_ Esta comprobado cientificamente que dejar reviws ayuda a adelgazar. Por favor ayuden a Barnie llevandolo a un psiquiatra ^-^_

_**Dedito en el ladio**_

_**~~Hideki Akira~~  
**_


End file.
